Inseguridad, confusión y nuevas experiencias
by yoxitha94
Summary: Ren estaba desesperado porque en los últimos días Haru no lo tocaba y en su primera borrachera su problema se vuelve real cuando Akira lo besa, un beso sin sentimientos, pero inserta en él la semilla de la duda. Llevándolo a pensar que probando nuevas experiencias podría reafirmar sus sentimientos por Haru siempre y cuando él no llegará a enterarse...


**.**

 **.**

 **Inseguridad, confusión y nuevas experiencias**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

Kaidou Ren, diecisiete años, próximo a graduarse de preparatoria, seguía en una etapa de crecimiento o, eso quería creer por el artículo que leyó en Google, el cual claramente indicaba que los hombres podían alcanzar su estatura máxima a los veintiún años. Hasta el año pasado era mucho más bajo que Ikuyoshi y, en algunas semanas había crecido tres centímetros, aspiraba alcanzar a Aki y con algo de optimismo ser más alto que el más ruidoso de los gemelos. Actualmente el menor de la familia se sentía satisfecho y haciendo que hubiese valido la pena aguantar el insoportable dolor de espalda, pero seguía preguntándose si en algún momento llegaría a alcanzar a Haru.

—RenRen ¿A qué universidad irás? —preguntó Iku, cuando terminó de atender a las clientas frecuentes.

El menor de los Kaidou miró al ex-acompañante sin una respuesta clara, desde hacía tiempo había dicho que asistiría a una universidad en Japón. Haruko prometió pagar un porcentaje de su arancel, pero si iba a Suiza pagaría completamente sus estudios, ahí había otro problema. Ren sabía que era bueno en todo lo que involucraba a las ciencias, pero no sabía lo que quería hacer para el resto de su vida, era una decisión algo difícil para alguien como él, quien se había insertado en la sociedad de forma tardía y, que además, dejaba poco a poco su carácter taciturno.

—No estoy seguro. Shima me mostró algunas buenas, pero no me quiero ir de la ciudad.

—Si no estás seguro ¿Por qué no esperar un año?

Ren lo miró con interés, sin imaginar que tenía una segunda elección.

—Llegué —la voz de Aki interrumpió la charla, su turno en el trabajo había terminado— Me muero de hambre ¿hay carne?

—Sí, iré calentarla —contestó el menor, zafándose así del trabajo. Últimamente empezaba a molestarle atraer la atención de las mujeres, sobre todo luego de que Haru dijera boberías que lo avergonzaban.

Iku observó resignado las mesas, estaba acostumbrado atender solo la cafetería, esos hermanos a veces olvidaban que eran todo el personal del local.

.

La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Haru aún no regresaba de la reunión con la abogada y casera de la familia. Ren por su parte en compañía de su fiel mascota, esperaba por el regreso del mayor, iba un poco más medio mes desde la última vez que Haru lo había tocado "enserio", el joven de oscuros cabellos empezaba irritarse y las dudas envenenaban su relación poco a poco. Temía que desde un principio el solitario acompañante de tan solo veintidós años, en lugar de confundir el amor fraternal y el de pareja simplemente se hubiese aprovechado de sus inocentes sentimientos para mantenerlo a su lado y seguir jugando a tener "un hermanito al que cuidar", pero con el paso del tiempo el "pequeño" empezaba a lucir más como un adulto, razón por la cual Haru podía estar dejándolo a un lado, después de todo, no tenían lazos sanguíneos.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago con solo imaginarlo.

¿Qué haría sin Haru? El mismo Haru que básicamente lo "civilizó" tras dejar el orfanato en Canadá y, lo más importante, la primera y única persona de la que estaba enamorado y lo llamó parte de su familia.

Pasó saliva luego de ver la hora en el celular —tres de la mañana y veintitrés minutos—, chasqueó la lengua e inmediatamente buscó calmar su ansiedad acariciando la cabeza de Tanuki, quien sí pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

—¿Ren sigues despierto?

—Apestas a alcohol y cigarrillos —soltó fingiendo estar tranquilo.

—¡Me tendieron una trampa, Ren! —Se quejó dejándose caer sobre las mantas limpias— Esa bruja me obligó a mí y Natsuo a trabajar de acompañantes para confirmar algo de uno de sus clientes, en fin, pasó tiempo de la última vez que bebí tanto.

—Haru quiero hablarte de algo.

Los ojos oscuros del menor se quedaron en la ancha espalda de su hermano, conociéndolo no tendría ganas de nada y antes de que pudiera añadirle algo más a su intento de conversación, escuchó suaves ronquidos provenir del borracho desmayado a su lado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, enojarse no ayudaría en nada, además tenía un examen a primera hora de la mañana.

Al estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche olvido salir a correr como acostumbraba y el despertador lo obligó a salir de malas ganas de sus sueños.

Se acurrucó entre las mantas como si quisiera evitar enfrentar la realidad.

—¡Ren! El desayuno está servido —anunció Haru entrando a la habitación— ¡Todavía no te bañas!

—Me quedé dormido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó tocando su frente confirmando la temperatura, sin esperar que su "pequeño Ren" fuera quien lo besará inesperadamente— Ren es tarde y tienes examen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No te lo dije —la hostilidad en su voz era más grande que su creciente enojo.

—Te vi estudiar antes de ayer.

Con expresión fulminante, se levantó y descaradamente se quitó la camiseta frente al mayor de los Kaidou, este observó sin decir nada. Ren sintió como un nudo en la garganta empezaba molestarle, una vez más Haru pasaba de él, quizás, después de todo, sus conclusiones no estaban equivocadas.

.

El día pudo parecerle eterno, y aún así, no quería llegar a casa a observar los ojos verdes que le robaban poco a poco su confianza y aumentaban su inseguridad.

—¿Olvidaste que iríamos con Hiro? —Preguntó Juuzen atajándolo en la entrada del aula.

El joven Kaidou olvido que se había comprometido ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños, siendo viernes no tenía inconvenientes en llegar tarde a casa. Llamó a Shima por ser el más accesible y avisarle sobre su compromiso previo con sus compañeros de clase, no le importó necesitar el "permiso de Haru", últimamente empezaba a sentirte incomodo con todas esas reglas con límites que rayaban en lo absurdo como Natsuo, por ejemplo. Shiba iba y venía cuando se le antojaba a la casa de los Kaidou, pero Ren seguía sin pisar el apartamento del acompañante desde el incidente de hace unos meses.

Hiro estaría solo el fin de semana por el trabajo de sus padres, lo que significaba que habría alcohol y sería la primera fiesta para "experimentar". Los veintidós muchachos que cursaban tercero, dos días antes, juntaron dinero para comprar lo necesario para emborracharse. En cosa de minutos todos tenían vasos en las manos, excepto por el oriundo de Canadá, quien era más sociable que al principio, aunque en su lógica no comprendía, ni le veía el más mínimo sentido a todo lo relacionado con "Akira". El tipo era molesto y, al mismo tiempo, trataba a su manera de ser "amigable" ¿Akira amigable? Eso debía ser un chiste, al menos para Ren.

—Kaidou los chicos como tú ¿no beben alcohol? —preguntó con cierta ironía.

—No le veo la gracia.

—¿Te gusta el papel niño inexperto?

" _Niño"._ Odiaba esa palabra, nuevamente estaba desesperado por ser adulto y probar su creciente teoría con Haru. La primera vez que tuvo esa necesidad involucró a Natsuo y lo metió en problemas, en está ocasión no molestaría a nadie además de probarse a sí mismo de lo que era capaz.

Juuzen le advertía que no tomará tan rápido y eso fue lo último que pudo recordar con claridad.

Ren a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos pudo llegar sin mayores problemas al baño, se mojó el rostro con agua fría para quitarse el mareo, como era de esperarse fue inútil. Comenzaba a molestarle el estómago, quería dormir y lanzarse sobre Haru. Lo más probable es que estuviera preocupado, y seguramente molesto por olvidar el celular en casa…

—Haru —dijo en voz baja, esperando llamarlo con el pensamiento y que viniera a recogerlo.

—Kaidou no te ves bien —sonrió Enomoto, parándose junto a él— ¿Tanto así quieres a tu hermano?

—No me interesa hablar contigo.

—Es gracioso, mientras más quieres ocultarlo más se ve.

Akira estaba peligrosamente cerca, tan cerca como aquella vez que lo mordió en la clase de deportes. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando el chico lo beso, de forma automática Ren lo empujó buscando protección en la distancia.

—Lo sabía, eres un _niño_ después de todo—sin decir más, Akira abandonó el baño.

Ren sorprendido y sin entender del todo lo que había pasado, continuaba paralizado frente al espejo. Juuzen fue a buscarlo minutos más tarde para confirmar que estuviera sano y salvo; el rubio supo que necesitaría llevarlo al dormitorio con él a pasar la noche de otro modo, Haru enloquecería si lo veía borracho, pero Ren hizo oídos sordos a los argumentos de Kurosaki, quien se vio obligado a ir a dejarlo en compañía de otro de sus compañeros que se alojaba en los dormitorios. Dejaron al menor de los Kaidou y salieron corriendo evitando cruzarse con alguno de los hermanos mayores.

Como si de telepatía se tratará Haru esperaba en la entrada a que su pareja llegará, pero debió tragarse las dulces palabras de bienvenida, cuando el chico lo abrazo y, antes de que correspondiera el gesto el aroma del alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales.

—¡Ren estuviste bebiendo! —gritó como un padre enojado y decepcionado.

—¡Haru! Me has evitado toda la semana, pero si cometo un error me lo tiras encima.

—Eres tan ingenuo por no decir idiota. ¡No puedes ir a emborracharte por ahí, no todas las personas son buenas como crees! Ren hubiera preferido que lo probarás en casa y no en la calle.

—Lo siento, dormiré en mi cuarto —sentenció dejando a Haru atrás.

Aki, Shima y Natsuo, quien veían desde el sofá la escena tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "etapa rebelde".

Ren inexpresivo, analizaba con detenimiento la situación, no estaba seguro si realmente le gustaban los hombres de cierto modo por el único que sentía atracción era Haru. Empezaba a dudar respecto a su todo, quizás, no fue Haru el que confundió las cosas, tal vez, al ser un niño sin nada cedió inmediatamente a la primera muestra de afecto real, por el momento estaba seguro que probar cosas nuevas reafirmarían sus sentimientos por el mayor de los Kaidou, por el contrario, podría saber con certeza si solo estaba confundido.

* * *

¡Porque me gusta empezar muchas y dejarlas a medias! No podía vivir sin escribir algo para estos chicos :'3

En fin si llegaron a estas tristes y disléxicas notas de autor, no se vayan sin comentar :'v

Saluditos n.n


End file.
